sg_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsuyoshi Yamanaka
Background Information Tsuyoshi was born into a middle class family within the Yamanaka Clan. His mother, Ira Yamanaka, and his father, Ao Yamanaka, were both Leaf Medical Special Jounin who worked within the Hidden Leaf's Hospital. His parents, being very honour driven and respectful shinobi, had taught Tsuyoshi from a very young age, to respect all forms of life. From the smallest insect, to the Highest Ranking politician. This is a teaching that Tsuyoshi would carry on all throughout his life. When Tsuyoshi turned four years old, his mother began to teach him the basics of molding and controlling his chakra, to prepare him for when his Father was ready to teach him the Yamanaka clan's signature Hiden Techniques. Tsuyoshi had extreme difficulty with his chakra concentration, to both of his parents dismay. Afraid of dissappointing his parents, Tsuyoshi always made a trek to the training field, participating in several hours of meditation, stamina exercises, anything he could think of that would help him gain proper chakra control skills. His parents began to take note of his extended absences, and would usually question why he always come home covered and dirt and sweat. He just played it off as him and his friends playing rough games of tag and hide and seek. The next year, Tsuyoshi was enrolled into the Ninja Academy, and this is where his prowess began to emerge. Rather than taking interest in Ninjutsu, like the rest of his classmates, Tsuyoshi took a particular interest in the Taijutsu aspect. From all the physical training he had performed the previous year, he already had above average strength and speed, as well as stamina. He was able to outperform all of his classmates in the physical aspects of training, but completely dunced out when it came to his Ninjutsu. Whenever he would go to the front of the class to demonstrate a basic clone technique, his clone would end up as a pale lifeless heap on the ground that looked like it had been dragged across the dirt for several kilometers. This was amusing to his classmates, but embarassing for Tsuyoshi. With Tsuyoshi's father eager to teach him the Clan's Hiden Techniques, he brought Tsuyoshi down to the training field every night, and began training him personally. Over the course of a few years, Tsuyoshi's Ninjutsu skills gradually began to rose. He was able to perform a decent clone technique, as well as a very convincing Transformation technique. When Tsuyoshi had turned 11, Ao began to teach him the basic Mind Body Transmission Technique. His father would have him first practice on small animals such as Squirells and Birds. Tsuyoshi eventually mastered the technique on the smaller animals, but how would he fare against Humans? Whenever his father prompted Tsuyoshi to use the Technique against him, Tsuyoshi had extreme difficulty passing into his mind and would usually collapse from exhaustion due to nearly draining his chakra supply. Of course, he assumed his father was quite good at repelling these kinds of techniques, and was only doing this for Tsuyoshi's own benefit. Two years later, it was time for Tsuyoshi to take his second graduation exam. He had failed the first due to an absence. This particular test was going to be testing the effectiveness of chakra control by performing a convincing transformation technique. This was just perfect for Tsuyoshi. He had mastered the transformation a few years prior, so his graduation was a shoe in. He successfully performed the transformation, choosing to transform into his father. There were minor discrepencies, such as a darker shade of blonde hair, but all in all, it was convincing enough to earn him the rank of Genin. Tsuyoshi's time as a Genin was rather exciting and filled with adventure. He was placed on a squad with Shinji Aburame, and Sakabi Hirasaka. Their fist missions consisted of the usual, finding a lost pet, helping villagers with their errands, minimal things. Tsuyoshi and his team were finally sent out on their first actual mission only a couple months after making Genin. A C-Ranked mission that involved them escorting several Shinobui that were members of a minor outlying village on the border of Konohagakure. Personality & Behavior Tsuyoshi is normally an upbeat, gleeful person. It's extremely hard to upset him, as well as extremely hard to get him to hate anyone. His cheerful attitude has always made it extremely easy for him to make friends, and his social life is rather healthy. He has a great deal of respect for his elders, as well as his peers. He was raised being taught that everyone deserves the same respect as even the highest ranking official in the village, and this is a teaching Tsuyoshi has practiced throughout his life. Appearance Tsuyoshi is rather tall, with a medium build. He has medium lengthed light blonde hair, and Ocean Blue eyes. Tsuyoshi's skin is fair, and free of blemishes. He wears the standard attire for a Hidden Leaf Chuunin. Green Flak jacket, embelished with the standard icon for the Uzumaki Clan. Underneath the flak jacket, he sports a thin, long sleeved black shirt, with thin mesh armour underneath. Nindo "Failure is the way to success!" Databook Library Casual Clan-Specific Spars/battles Storyline Missions Training Approved By Kurasake (talk) Category:Characters